The Subject of Love
by TheSwahn
Summary: Eren Jaeger enters college with intensions of just getting through the years, surviving and get good grades. That all changes when he suddenly falls head overheals in love with his French Literature Professor, Levi Rivaille and Eren does everything he can to get his attention. This fic also has the side pairings of Reiner/Bertholdt and Jean/Marco. Rated M for smut later in the fic
1. Chapter 1

**1. The French Mistake**

When he first entered college, Eren Jaeger had never anticipated that he would end up dating one of his professors. He wasn't even sure how it had happened. All he knew was that he was head over heals in love with the French Professor, Levi Rivaille. And when Eren Jaeger wanted something, he fought until he got it.  
_

As usual, Eren headed to their next lecture with Armin and Mikasa. They hadn't been at this college long, but they had already noticed who was in what in groups, who was in head of class, who was in head of sports etc. It hadn't been too bad so far and even though he would never admit it, Eren was really glad he had his sister and childhood friend with him or else he'd feel kind of lost, both in the literal sense and in a more metaphorical way. For one, the school was huge, with three different buildings. The oldest were called Maria and had been there since forever. It was also the biggest one, so it held most of the dorms. Then there was the Rose building, that'd been made in the early 90's or something and lastly, Sina which was a recently built, taller, more modern building. So to say it the easy way, it was hella easy to get lost at this college. It wasn't too bad though, after all you get used to it after a while.  
Another problem was that since Eren and Mikasa's familly wasn't the ritchest, their dad had decided that only one of them could go to college and of course since Mikasa was the wonderchild with straight A's, she had been the choosen one. Eren would have to save up on his own, or make due in some other way. Luckily though, he had miraculasly got into Trost Uni on a special scholarship and was able to go after all. This word had quickly gotten around the school, whiched caused alot of people to shoot him annoyed and jealous glances and whisper behind his back and since Eren wasn't exactly... a people person to begin with, it didn't really help him to climb the social ladder. But Eren couldn't care less about popularity. He just wanted to get through the years of college, survive and maybe get some good grades.  
He had never anticipated how little he would care about school later on.

An early monday, Eren, Mikasa and Armin arrived a bit early to their French literature lecture and took their seats. Since this was an international college, there was some foreign languages they could choose from. Eren had wanted German, but it was already full when he applied. As they waited for the teacher, Eren and Armin chatted about random things, while Mikasa was mostly silent as usual. He barely even noticed as the room filled up with sleepy, chatting students, seeing as it was their first class that day. That was until _he _walked in. Silence fell immediately as Professor Rivaille walked into the room and slammed his books down on the desk, the noise echoing through the room. Eren jumped alittle at the sudden noise and as he stared down at the Professor this weird feeling that he had never experienced before peeked his interest. The professor was short, with dark hair that hung loosely over his eyes, cut short in the neck and sides, and he wore an intimidating scowl that sent shivers down Eren's spine. He seemed to be really strict too, because every time he shot a scowl at someone, they whimpered and hurriedly looked down in their notes. But Eren could not tear his eyes away from him. His clothes were kind of old fashioned, but stylish and elegant. Like 18 century England or something. He seemed to take his job very seriously and talked fast and intense, not pausing for a moment for students to take notes. His voice was… hypnotizing. It was kind of low and just a little husky, but at the same time smooth and the sound too sent shivers down his spine. He had never experienced anything like it and as he stared at this fascinating man the words that flowed out of his mouth like a river of honey did not connect with his brain at all. He didn't listen to any of the context, just the sound of his voice and the look of his intense eyes.  
Before he knew it, the time had passed and the lecture was over. Without realizing, Eren had spent the entire time staring transfixed at their Professor. Shaking his head to recover from the somewhat shocking experience, he decided that he needed to know more about him.

After the class, they separated from Mikasa, who had economy and headed to their own history lesson (Armin's favorite). They sat down next to a small, cute blonde haired girl, who smiled brightly at them. Eren figured maybe he could ask around about the teacher and he might as well socialize while he did it.  
"Hi!" He said, grinning at the girl. "I'm Eren and this is Armin. What's your name?"  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Christa." She answered, a bit shyly.  
"So Christa… Do you mind if I ask you something?"  
She blinked her big blue eyes, looking confused at Eren's sudden aproach.  
"Not at all."  
"Ok, so I was wondering.. That French literature Professor. Rivaille? Do you know anything about him?"  
"Oh uh.. I don't know a lot. I know that he's French originally and that he's been here quite a long time. He's also kind of scary and apparently really harsh with his grading."  
Eren nodded intrigued. He'd figured as much, seeing all the students flinched under his glare.  
"Hm.. I see." He murmured.  
"Why do you want to know?"  
"Oh, I was just curious." She smiled politely and they didn't talk much after that.  
Eren asked around a little in his other classes, but no one seemed to know much and gave mostly the same answer as Christa. Although he did find out that Professor Rivaille was apparently quite close with this biology professor, Hanji. Which was interesting.

At lunch, Eren was thankful to get a break from the classes, but he still couldn't get a break from his thoughts. Desperate for a distraction, he shook his head in exasperation and glanced around the dining hall. He noticed Jean, a lanky, horsefaced guy with gay hair, who he'd attended the same high school with, sitting next to Connie, a short and energetic dude with a shaved head and Sasha, a goofy brunette who ate a lot. He'd also attended high school with the two of them. They all sat at the table across from where him, Armin and Mikasa were sitting and he also noticed a fourth person, a kind of tall guy with dark hair and freckles. Sasha and Connie were chatting loudly about something over Sasha's gigantic plate of food and the guy with the freckles were talking cheerfully about something to Jean. Jean just watched him with a dreamy look and a tiny smile on his lips. Eren narrowed his eyes. What was that all about? Probably just Jean being a dork, he guessed. Finding no distractions in the four of them, he glanced further around the room. The inseparable powercouple, Bertholdt Hoover and Reiner Braun were sitting quite close to them, talking to the small blonde girl called Annie. Reiner was the muscly star quarterback of the football team and Bertholdt the incredibly tall star of the basketball team and after they started dating, they definitely became the talk of the town. Eren smiled softly as he noticed their hands entwined in each other, and wondered faintly if he would ever have something like that.

The day went by pretty slow and boring after that and Eren could not stop thinking about Professor Rivaille. He didn't even really know what it was about him that intrigued him so, he just felt an immense attraction towards him and he wanted to find out everything there was to know about him. He was really glad his roommate was Armin at that point. Cause Armin was cool. Armin didn't ask questions and respected your privacy. He shuddered at the thought of having to share a room with his sister, who would probably baby him 24/7.

That night, in their room, Armin was sitting on his bed, reading in that history book he was so obsessed with and Eren was scrolling lazily through his Facebook newsfeed on his phone. When he had scrolled thorugh the same posts for the 5th time, he finally threw the phone aside. Looking up at the ceiling, his mind started wandering. He thought about Bertholdt and Reiner and how happy they looked. He wondered when and how they'd fallen in love. If it had been difficult or if they had found each other right away. He thought of Jean and the way he looked so stupidly in love when he watched that other guy and he suddenly felt a stab of jealousy. He sighed heavy.  
"Hey Armin.."  
"Hm?" Armin mumbled in response, as he looked up from the book.  
"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Eren didn't look over, but he could tell by the pause that he was surprised.  
"Er.. that's a bit random. Why do you ask?"  
"Just answer the question." There was another pause.  
"Uh.. I don't know, Eren, I haven't really thought about it before."  
Eren sighed and turned over to his side in the bed, closing his eyes.  
"Yeah, me neither." Before now.  
Eren's night consisted mostly of Professor Rivaille. Professor Rivaille walking up to him after class and stroking his cheek, kissing him, undressing him, sticking his tongue in his mouth, straddling him, pounding him, binding him up and taking him over his desk.

The next day, Eren woke with a start, his eyes flying open. What. The. Fuck. Eren had had sex dreams before, sure, but never this intense. Never so… hardcore. And most definitely never about his teacher. He cursed the tent he was pitching to hell and prayed to God he hadn't said anything weird in his sleep. He very often talked in his sleep and had said some pretty weird shit, according to Armin. But luckily Armin seemed to be acting normal and was up sipping coffee as the early bird he was, so Eren let out a breath of relief and raced to the bathrooms so he could get rid of this… problem.

Thank God he didn't have French that day. He would not be able to look his Professor in the eye without blushing furiously after that dream. He could not stop thinking about it though and it became a pretty annoying distraction. His first class that day was biology and he suddenly remembered that this teacher, apparently knew Rivaille.  
Professor Zoe was the most energetic teacher Eren had ever had and she spent most of biology talking really passionately about anatomy, while using a creepy looking anatomy mannequin with all muscles and no skin. She had big brown hair and glasses and insisted that everyone called her by her first name. It made him really wonder how such a quiet, angry man as Rivaille knew such a loud and energetic woman as Hanji.

The rest of the day went by with Eren trying to tell himself to stop thinking about his damn teacher. _What the fuck is wrong with you Eren? You've only been here a couple of weeks and you get into this shit? You haven't even talked to him! Stop it! _A voice inside his head yelled at him, but it was no use. He spent the rest of the week watching Rivaille intently in his French classes and thinking about him the rest of the time. He studied him like a hawke and marked down everything he noticed. Everything from what kind of clothes he had to the small things he did unconsciously when he talked. Like when he paused, looking down in the book and shook his hair away from his face or the way he held his coffee cup, not by the handle, but by holding around the top. Sometimes he wrote on the blackboard so fast and harsh that he broke the chalk multiple times and eventually got so pissed that he gave up the blackboard and said it vocally instead. And while he watched, Eren subconsciously licked his lips and his heart rate quickened. Yeah… he was fucked.

So yeah. A terrible week went by and by Friday it got so bad he actually had to excuse himself to Armin and Mikasa and go to the restroom to splash some cold water in his face. _Jesus, pull it together, Eren! _He thought to himself as he looked up in the mirror. He sighed as he exited the restrooms and prepared himself for the rest of the day.  
"What's the matter Jaeger? Someone take a piss in your cheerios or something?"  
Eren groaned audibly when he heard the voice behind him. Great. Now he had to deal with that horse faced jackass.  
"Not now, Jean."  
"Gee! What the hell happened to you? You look like you just got mercilessly friend zoned or something."  
Eren whipped around and glared at him.  
"I said not now! I'm not in the mood."  
"Holy shit, did you?"  
His eyebrow twitched slightly and his hands balled up in fists.  
"I'm warning you, Kirschtein."  
"Oh you are? And what are you gonna do?"  
Ok that was it. He was just too frustrated to deal with any kind of shit at that point. Eren grabbed the taller boy by the shirt and slammed him into the wall.  
"WILL YOU FOR ONCE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, ASSHOLE?!" He shouted, his eyes wild with fury.  
"DUDE, WHAT THE HELL?! YOU ALWAYS OVERREACT, YOU CRAZY FREAK!" Jean shouted back. Then suddenly…  
"Oi."  
They both froze and turned to where the voice came from. It was him… Professor Rivaille. Eren's heart leapt to his throat and his legs suddenly felt weak. Rivaille stepped closer to them and Eren dropped his hold on Jean. The professor's dark eyes darted between Eren and Jean for a moment, before he turned to Eren.  
"Jaeger. My office." He ordered in a plain voice.  
"Ah.. y-yes sir." Eren replied. Normally he would protest and childishly complain how it was Jean who had started it, but with Rivaille, he was powerless and he could see Jean eyeing him quizzically in the corner of his eye.

Later, Eren swallowed hard and tried to ignore the rapid heartbeat in his chest, as he knocked on the door to Professor Rivaille's office.  
"It's open." He heard from the inside and as he stepped through the door, he was met by Rivaille standing by the window and flipping through a book.  
"Ah, Jaeger. Sit." He ordered and Eren obliged, sitting in the empty chair in front of his desk. He flinched a little as Rivaille plumped down in his own chair and slammed his legs on the desk, crossing them.  
"Are you scared of me, Eren?"  
"W-What? No, sir." The last thing he wanted was for him to think he was scared of him, but he could help stammering a little.  
"Good."  
A silence fell for a while and Eren noticed how the rays of sunlight danced over his dark strands of hair. Trying not to stare, he tore his eyes away and looked to the side.  
"So what was that all about?" Rivaille finally asked.  
"What? Oh... it was nothing, sir. Me and Jean Kirschtein can just… be at each other's tops sometimes." There was another long pause, the shorter man's intense gaze glued to Eren and he was starting to get slightly nervous, his heartbeat going even faster.  
"Er.. It won't happen again, sir."  
"Good."  
Silence.  
"…Are you going to send me to principal Pixis?"  
"No."  
"Oh. Well uh.. thank you."  
He just nodded shortly. After another painful pause of silence, he finally said:  
"Oh and Eren?" Wha- He… He used his first name.  
"Yes, sir?"  
"Call me Levi." Eren's eyes widened.  
"Er… Professor Levi?"  
"Just Levi."  
"Oh… ok, sir. I mean uh… Levi."  
"Good." He nodded in approval. "Right then. You're dismissed."  
And that was that.

When he exited the office, Armin was waiting for him outside.  
"Eren! I heard what happened. Did you get in trouble?" Armin said, but Eren was unable to answer at the moment, still a little shocked from what had just happened.  
"Uh… Eren are you ok? You look kind of white."  
Armin asked concerned. He still wasn't able to answer.  
"Come on… Let's just get back to our dorm."  
Armin took his arm carefully and led him back to their dorm room like he was going to puke at any moment and thanked God, or whatever it was that controlled the universe, that Armin was his roommate and not some stranger he barely knew.

Safely back in their room, Eren's mind started spinning. A thousand questions raced through his thoughts. He'd used his first name. And he had asked him to call _him _by first name. What did that mean? Did it mean he was special? That he was being praised? Or should he be nervous or concerned that it actually meant he was in deep shit?  
It was in that moment Eren decided '_fuck it' _and kind of stopped giving a shit. He didn't give a shit that Eren was Levi's student and that he had weird sexdreams about his teacher. All he knew was that he had to get to know him somehow, no matter what.

"Hey Armin." He muttered quietly and looked up at his friend.  
"What's up, Eren?"  
"What do you do if… If you want to get to know someone, but you don't know how to talk to them?"  
Armin blinked his blue eyes a couple of times, before he sat down on the bed next to Eren and brushed his blond hair behind his ear.  
"Well I guess… you should try spending more time with them?"  
That suddenly hit Eren with a brilliant idea and he lit up.  
"Armin, you're a genius!"


	2. Masterplan

**2. Masterplan**

The weekend went by in a blur and Eren spent most of it with Armin and Mikasa like always, just hanging out and watching movies and playing videogames and stuff like that. Mikasa always won, Eren got pissed and Armin tried to calm him.

Before he knew it, it was Monday again and he couldn't wait to implement the plan he had thought of. His first class that day were biology and to his slight surprise, after a way too passionate lecture about the digestive system, Professor Zoe stopped Eren right before he was heading out.

"Hey! Eren was it?" Another teacher who used his first name? Although somehow, he wasn't as shocked when Hanji used it. In fact, he barely even noticed.

"Yes?"

"So I heard Levi took you into his office last week, did he?" She chuckled, her smile beaming at him.

"Uh.. Yeah."

"He didn't scare you too much, did he? He doesn't really mean it. It's just to scare the students into obeying him."

"Oh. Er.. no."

"Good!" She grinned and was about to turn away, but Eren stopped her.

"Er, Professor?"

"Please, call me Hanji! That Professor stuff makes me feel so old."

"Right, um… it's just that... Levi asked me to call him by first name last week and he doesn't really seem like the type of teacher to do that too often, so I was wondering… should I be worried?"  
There was a pause and then she suddenly burst out in a loud laughter.

"Oh, he just doesn't like his name, 'cause it sounds like an Italian pasta dish. Don't worry about it, kid!"

"Er… right." Eren blinked confused at her and then left the class.

During French class, Eren tapped his pencil impatiently on his notebook, waiting for the class to end. He was failing French anyway, so this might just work. At his side, Armin raised an eyebrow questioningly.  
When the class finally ended, he told Armin and Mikasa to go ahead and waited to the room was emptied before he approached Levi.

"Er, Prof-" He glared at him. "Levi."

"What do you want?"  
Eren swallowed and braced himself as he dived in.

"It's just that.. I'm kind of hanging behind in class and I wondered if… if maybe you would tutor me?"  
Levi eyed him with a blank expression.

"Can't you just ask some of your friends to do it?"  
Eren shook his head determinedly.

"I need the extra curricular anyway."  
There was a long pause, with Levi just watching him with that same unreadable scowl and then, to Eren's utter shock, he said:

"Fine. But we'll do it at my apartment and according to my schedule." He scribbled something at a paper and handed it to Eren. It was his address.

"Be there at four thirty sharp."  
Eren stared at the note for a couple of seconds, with his mouth hanging slightly open, before he hurriedly put it in his pocket.

At lunch that day, Eren was still trying to process what had actually happened. He had gotten Levi's address. He was actually going to Levi's place _that afternoon. _He could scarcely believe it. As he stared at nothing in particular, he noticed the table where Jean sat. Today too, he was talking to that dark-haired, freckled kid and he were talking while Jean listened. And Jean was leaning real close towards him. He kind of looked like he was daydreaming about rainbows and sunshine.

"Hey Connie!" He said as he grabbed Connie's arm when he walked past their table.

"Huh?"

"Who is that guy sitting next to Jean?" Connie followed Eren's gaze to the table.

"Oh, that's Marco. He's pretty cool. I think Jean met him over the summer or something."  
Eren paused and raised an eyebrow as he watched the two.

"Erh… Are they like together?"

"Eren! You can't just ask that!" Armin scolded, but Connie burst out laughing.

"Oh my God even you can see it! Well, not yet, but we're all waiting for the big announcement!"

"Hah! Can't wait!" Eren laughed with him and Armin looked a little baffled. Mikasa was indifferent.

"Oh, by the way! Do you guys wanna come to our party this weekend?"  
Eren looked to Armin and Mikasa.

"I don't have anything planned." Mikasa said.

"Yeah, me neither." Armin added.  
Eren shrugged. It'd be a nice distraction from his thoughts anyway.

"Fuck it, we're in!"

Later that evening, however, Eren was stressing out over his study da… session with Levi. He was both incredibly excited to see Levi's apartment, how it looked like, what kind of furniture he had. But at the same time, he was slightly nervous. Like, what if he completely messed up the French and he thought he was just some useless shit?  
But eventually, he told himself _Jesus Christ, Eren, he's just teaching you French! Don't act like a fucking hormonal pre-teen schoolgirl. _

When he finally arrived at Levi's apartment, and knocked on the door, the sun was slowly setting in a deep-orange color on the horizon. Levi opened the door within seconds. He said nothing. Just looked at him with that same old scowl.

"Erh.. Hi." Eren tried. Levi simply replied with:

"Come in."

Levi's apartment was nice. It wasn't too spacious, but not cramped either. It had a pretty good sized living room, a small kitchen, a bathroom and a bedroom. And something he noticed was that everything was so… _clean. _Everything was neatly in its place, no dust anywhere and the floor was shining. He also noticed the faint music that played from the living room and tried to hear what it was. It was some sort of classical piano music, but he couldn't quite tell what.  
As the settled in the living room, Levi gestured for Eren to sit on the couch and went into the kitchen.

"First off, if you want to learn French, you must know who this is."  
'Who?' Oh, he meant the music. Eren sharpened his ears and listened intently. Ok, so it was French and piano music. Eren recognized the tune somewhat and thought vaguely he's heard it as soundtrack in a movie or something, so it must be a kind of famous composer. Eren held his breath and took a shot in the dark.

"Chopin?"  
Levi watched him for a while and then he nodded in approval as if he'd just passed some sort of test or something and then he turned his attention back to whatever he was doing in the kitchen. When he was finally done, he sat down next to Eren with two cups of steaming hot liquid.

"I hope you don't mind tea? It's too late for coffee."  
Eren raised an eyebrow at him. Really? Who even cared about that. Levi just stared back with a pokerface.

"You don't want to deal with me, when I don't get enough sleep."  
Eren believed him. As intimidating as he was normally, the thought of him in a bad mood and with loss of sleep made him shiver.

"Tea is fine."

"So..? Did you bring your books?"

"Oh! Yes." Eren hurried to get his notebook and the French Literature book out of his bag and placed them on the table. Levi grabbed the notebook and silently flipped through it.

"So where exactly did you lose track?"  
The question took Eren off guard. He'd been so focused on spending time with Levi, that he'd completely forgot about the subject itself.

"Oh uh… I haven't actually learned any French before this year, so I don't really.." He trailed off, smiling sheepishly. Levi sighed heavily.

"We'll start at the beginning then."

The evening went by too fast for Eren's liking and after he'd quickly caught up with the basics, Levi had him read, write and translate not-too-difficult texts. But he was having a hard time with the pronunciation and struggled to read the words out loud. After several minutes of trying to say "Ma classe du francais finissons à quatre heures cet après-midi" Levi was starting to get impatient.

"If you can't say it, we should just call it a night."

"No, I can do this!" Eren protested. Taking a deep breath to focus, he slowly spelled out:

"Mah class duh fransé finnisoh ah catre heur cé apré-midi" He looked to Levi for a response and Levi nodded approvingly.

So after hours of reading and struggling, it got late and Eren finally had to leave.

"Merci beaucoup, Levi." He said in the doorway before he left, smiling brightly. Levi stiffened.

"Pardon?" Had he not said it right?

"I just.. Thank you for helping me." Levi watched him for a while and then he just scowled and hushed him out the door.

"Yeah yeah, leave already. Don't you dare stay up all night and fall asleep in my class, brat."  
Eren chuckled and left the apartment, feeling happier than he'd been in a long while.

The week went by pretty much like normally, the highlight of Eren's days being his lessons with Levi. He found that the more time he spent with him, the more he fell for him. He loved listening to him talking French. His voice was just so incredible and the way he rolled through the words with ease, reminded Eren of a purring cat. His eyes were such an amazingly dark blue-grey color and his lips looked so smooth when he talked. Eren had to remind himself regularly to stare too much at his lips. By Friday he realized that he was completely fucked.

"Eren." Levi interrupted his thoughts.

"Huh?" Eren snapped out of his daydreaming and looked up at Levi.

"Are you listening?"

"Yes sir. Uh I mean Levi."  
Levi scowled at him and then said:

"Repeat after me: Je suis la pute de Levi."  
Eren blinked at him and repeated the words. Levi oddly looked like he was suppressing a laugh with great effort. Eren recognized "Je suis" and "Levi" but not "la pute."

"La pute de Levi.. what does that mean?"

"Oh nothing. It means "I am Levi's student"."

"I thought "elév" was student.."

"Yeah, but there's a difference between high school and college."

"Oh." Eren didn't give it much more thought.

"Ok, again. J'aime faire baiser dans le cul."  
Eren repeated it and Levi bit down on his lip.

"What does that mean?"

"I like baby kittens.

"Oh ok. I'm kind of more of a dog person, but sure, I like kittens as well." Cause come on, if you don't like baby kittens there must be something wrong with you. Levi coughed a sound that sounded a bit like a choked laugh.

"Yeah, I can see you as a dog person. Ok, now say this: S'il vous plaît me baiser comme un chien."  
Eren repeated it and Levi looked away, biting his lip hard and took a sip of his tea. He wondered what was up with him tonight..

"What does that mean? Something about dogs right?" He said, as he recognized "chien".

"Yeah, it means "May I pet your dog, please.""

"Oh."

After that.. weird incident, they went back to some grammar and before he knew it, it was getting late and Eren had to leave. That Friday night however was Connie and co's party and Eren was happy to get a distraction instead of molding in his own pathetic fantasies all weekend.

Eren, Mikasa and Armin arrived at the party with Jägermeister, a bottle of red wine (mainly for Mikasa) and a six-pack of beer. Armin wasn't drinking that night 'cause he was driving, bless him. They were met in the door by Connie.

"Heeey! Jaeger, Mikasa! Armin, my man!" He greeted the three of them individually and held out a tray of brownies.

"Brownie?"

"No thanks." Mikasa muttered and Eren eyed the tray suspiciously.

"Seriously? Weed brownies? Can't you just pass around a bong like everyone else.." He said as they pressed through the door, into the deafening music.

"Fine, you're not getting some anyway." Connie whined behind him, exaggeratedly upset and Eren rolled his eyes. The guy was already drunk and probably a little high. The hallway was filled with people standing around with their drinks, talking amongst themselves and in the cramped living room, the famous couple, the quarterback and basketball player were hanging by a window talking to that scary blonde chick Annie. Reiner had his arm around Bertholdt, who looked positively nervous. He also noticed Christa sitting on the couch with a tall, lanky and kind of scary looking chick, who had her arm around her. Eren decided to plump down next to the two of them and start on the Jägermeister. He was really in the mood to get shitfaced.

"Hi, Christa! How's it going?" Christa looked up a little startled.

"Oh, hi Eren." She smiled sweetly. "I'm fine thanks, how are you?"  
See, this is why Eren liked Christa. He hadn't talked to her a whole lot- a couple of times in history class, but no matter what, she was always so sweet and polite and if you had a shitty day, she would literally brighten it with her smile. That tall, freckled woman craned her neck around the tiny blonde to glare at him.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Ymir! Be nice. This is Eren, he's in my history class." Christa explained.

"Oh, so you're a friend of Christa's?"  
Eren raised his shrugged.

"Well we haven't really talked _that _much, but sure, we're friends."  
The woman, apparently named Ymir glared at him harder and squinted her already slim eyes. Eren held up his hands defensively.

"Relax, will you! I'm just here to get wasted."

"Fine. But I got my eye on you." Christa shoved her elbow into Ymir's ribs lightly.

"Don't worry, I won't touch your precious angel." He assured as the two of them obviously had a thing. Christa blushed and looked down. They didn't talk much after that and Eren concentrated on his Jäger shots. Mikasa was leaning against the wall with her wine glass and had already been talked up by three different guys and turned all of them down. He noticed Armin was talking friendly with that Marco guy and he wondered briefly where Jean was. Just as he had thought it, Jean showed up around the corner and spotted Eren.

"Yo Jaeger! When did you get here?" He said, stumbling over.  
Seemed like he was already tipsy.

"Just got here. Looks like you've been here a while though."

"Pff! I'm just getting started." He scoffed. Eren smirked. He could use this to his advantage.

"Oh yeah? That sounded like a challenge, horseface." This got Armin and Marco to turn their heads with a nervous look and several of the people surrounding them turned curiously. Jean smirked a confident grin and pointed his finger at Eren.

"Oh, you're so on, Jaeger!" People cheered and gathered around them.

"Can we get some more shot glasses over here?!" Eren called out to the kitchen.

"I gotcha covered!" They both looked up, surprised to see Ymir put down a tower of small plastic shot glasses on the table in front of them.

"What?" She said. "I always come prepared."

"Oh I have got to see this!" Reiner suddenly said and dragged Bertholdt over to the group of spectators.

"Erh.. Jean are you sure you should-" Marco started nervously, but Jean interrupted him by holding up a hand.

"Marco. I got this, ok?"  
They lined up and filled the glasses and were just about to start when-

"Wait." It was that Annie girl. "There has to be a prize. Don't you always win and loose something in drinking games?" Everyone went quiet for a while (except for the loud music of course) as they thought about it.

"Looser has to arm wrestle Annie." Reiner said and looked over at her for acceptance. She shrugged indifferently. Eren and Jean both looked nervously at her and swallowed. Sasha and Connie appeared just around then.

"And the winner?" Eren asked.

"How about this delicious brownie?" Connie said enthusiastically, holding it out.

"No." Eren and Jean said in unison. He hung it head and Sasha lit up, just noticing the cake.

"Oh, brownies!" She beamed and dug into it.

"No Sasha wait it's-" Connie tried to stop her, but it was already too late. Everyone went back to ignoring them.

"H-How about a free ticket for our next game?" Bertholdt suddenly spoke shyly, holding out the ticket for the school's next basketball game.

"Sure!" Eren said.

"Let's do this." Jean chimed in.

"First one to empty all of the glasses win!" Ymir said and they readied themselves. Eren was completely confident he could win this one. Someone counted to three and they started. Eren downed the shot glasses as fast as he could, one after one until he was done and shot his hands up in the air. He noticed Jean hung one glass behind and cheered loudly.

"YES! In your face Kirschtein!"

"Dammit!" Jean swore loudly and the crowd cheered. As Eren stood up to ravel in his victory and rub it in Jean's face, he noticed that drinking that much Jägermeister that fast has had an effect on him and he swayed slightly. He had to laugh loudly at Jean's misery however as Annie cracked her knuckles, rolled up her sleeves and took Eren's previous seat, positioning her arm on the table. Jean looked like he was about to shit his hipster pants and swallowed hard.

"Come on, Kirschtein, no backing out." Eren said, bumping his shoulder. His expression quickly turned back to a scowl and he took Annie's hand. Ymir gave the start signal and they began. They hung in suspense for a while and Annie's expression was almost effortless, while Jean was sweating, his face a deep shade of red and Eren seriously wondered if he were going to shit himself for real. Then suddenly, Christa gave a soft gasp as Annie slammed his hand down.

"FUCK!" He practically yelled and everyone laughed, while he desperately tried to blame it on how he was already drunk and that he went easy on her, since she was a girl, but everyone knew that was bullshit.

As the evening dragged on and people got more and more drunk, eventually more and more people started leaving. In the end, the only ones left was Eren, Armin and Mikasa, Bertholdt, Reiner and Annie, Ymir and Christa and Marco, Jean, Connie and Sasha and a couple of others. Mostly couples making out in the hallway or random passed out drunks here and there. Eren was thinking about leaving himself, until Connie, high as a kite, muttered:

"Dude.. We should like… prank call someone."

"Dude, no." Jean muttered and for once Eren actually agreed with him.

"Yeah, come on!" Sasha chimed in, also really fucking high. "Don't you have Rivaille's number, Eren?"

Eren immediately froze, staring with wide eyes at into thin air.

"What?" Was all he managed to say.

"Well, he's tutoring you, isn't he? You must have his number." All eyes were on him now.

"How do you know that?"

"Armin told me." Sasha said simply. Eren shot an angry glance at Armin, but his 'shit, I'm sorry!' face told him that he probably didn't know he wasn't supposed to tell.

"Fine, yeah ok, I have his number, but there's no way in hell we're prank calling him."

"Aw, come on, Eren!" Sasha whined.

"No way."

But before he knew it, Connie had snatched his phone from his hands and was scrolling through his contacts.

"Connie!" He yelled warningly and launched at him, but he was really feeling the alcohol now and Connie was quick.

"This is gonna be good!" Reiner muttered to Bertholdt as everyone watched and laughed Connie running around, jumping from the couch to the table, trying to find Levi's number, while Eren stumbled after him.

"Hah! Found it!"

"Connie, I'm serious, he's gonna fucking murder me!"

But it was too late. The phone was ringing.

"Give me the goddamn phone, Connie!" Eren yelled and pounced at him. He managed to hang up, hopefully before much harm had been done.

"Ouch! Gee, overreacting much?" Connie pouted while rubbing a sore spot on his head, he had hit when Eren tackled him to the floor.

"I'm not overreacting. Do you even know what he's like? I'm lucky if he doesn't kill me."

After that, Jean started dissing how he needed a tutor to pass a class and just as Eren was about to punch him, Mikasa had dragged him away and out into Armin's car, saying it was time for them to get back. As Eren started complaining and argued that she wasn't his mom, Armin had apologized for the nuisance and thanked for the evening and then they had left.  
Eren immediately fell into his bed and quickly fell asleep when they got back to their dorm room.

**French words (in order of appearance): **

*My french class finish at four o'clock this afternoon  
*Thank you very much  
*I am Levi's whore  
*I love getting fucked in the ass  
*Please fuck me like a dog


	3. Never Give Up

**3. Never Give Up**

(Warning: sexual content)

Eren had spent the rest of the weekend recovering from a hangover. Luckily, he didn't throw up or anything, but he had a massive headache and the only thing he felt like doing was to lay in his bed with his pillow covering his head. Armin, that saint had brought him food and aspirin. Bless him. Luckily he had Sunday to recover or he would have died at school on Monday. He was excited to see Levi again though.

When he was studying at Levi's as usual, Levi was watching him quietly with an expressionless look as always. Eren had gotten so used to it, that he barely even noticed anymore. Then suddenly, Levi spoke:

"So Eren.. I got an interesting phonecall this weekend."  
Eren froze, his eyes wide with horror.

"Y-You did?" Was all he managed to squeak out.

"Yeah." Levi confirmed in a monotome tone and took a sip of his tea. "Though all I heard was a bunch of noises and then a muffled shout that sounded like: 'give me the goddamn phone, Connie' and then it was hung up."

Eren swallowed hard. "Look, Levi.. I didn't mean to call you, but a friend of mine took my phone, with intention of prankcalling and I tried to stop him but-"

"It's fine, Eren." He interrupted.  
It was quiet for a long while and Eren didn't know if he should believe his teacher's words or not. He'd thought that he'd be furious. Lost in his thoughts, Eren looked down in his teacup, watching the tiny leafs swirl around, then Levi suddenly spoke again.

"Eren." He said and Eren looked up. "Vous êtes la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vu."*

"Huh?" The French words were thrown at him so fast that he couldn't catch any of it.

"Nothing." Levi muttered. "I just said good work on your homework."

He gestured to the papers in front of him on the table, but Eren thought that was a bit weird, since he had barely looked at the homework the whole evening. And furthermore… it was odd of him to compliment him so casually? He usually only did that on rare occasions.

"Eren." Levi spoke again, and he met his eyes once more. "Repeat after me; Restez dans ma vie s'il vous plait."*  
Eren repeated the words and for a second he could have sworn Levi looked sort of… distant? Like he was thinking of something that was bothering him or something.

"S'il vous plait- please… Resetez… stay?" Eren muttered to himself as he tried to work out the meaning.

"Focused." Levi finished for him. "Please stay focused."

"Oh right!" Eren snapped his attention back to the books and started reading. After that, Levi went quiet and the studying went pretty much like normal. However, when he was about to leave, something weird happened.. As he was getting dressed Levi stood in the hallway, leaning against the wall and he looked really distant, almost sad.. Eren frowned at his expression and tilten his head, about to ask what was wrong, but then he heard him mutter quietly to himself:

"Pourquoi est-ce arrivé.."*

He was pretty sure it meant "why did this happen" or something similar. Why did what happen? He was confused and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again thinking that maybe he shouldn't. So instead, he dressed silently and gave a short goodbye, before he left.

There was something kind of different about their study sessions that week. Eren, like always, was crushing helplessly and stole dreaming glances at the man every chance he could, but Levi seemed somehow different. Normally he would be in his usual cranky mood, with his usual pokerface and make sarcastic jokes, but this week, he had been… distant. And he kept saying random French sentences that Eren didn't understand.  
Then, one day, something happened.

Eren showed up at Levi's apartment as usual, excited to see him and Levi opened the door, before he had even knocked. But there was something a bit odd about him that day… He didn't have his usual scowl and neither did he look distant like he'd done the last couple of days. Instead, his expression was just… unreadable. Something Eren couldn't figure out.

When they sat in his living room, Levi sipping tea as usual and Eren scribbling in his notebook there was a heavy atmosphere over the room. Levi said nothing and Eren didn't dare breaking the silence, but then suddenly Levi muttered quietly:

"You should forget about me, Jaeger."  
Eren stiffened in shock by the words. What was he talking about? And why was he suddenly using his last name?

"What?" Was all he managed to say.

"It'll never work. Forget about me."  
The blood drained from Eren's face and it felt like his stomach dropped to his feet.

"y-you know..?" He whispered, while his hands shook slightly.

"Yeah." Levi sighed heavily and for a split second, his expression softened and he looked conflicted somehow.  
"You're young... you don't know what you're feeling. It's just a phase and it'll pass."

Eren quickly snapped back to reality, feeling anger boil up inside him.

"No! It's not a phase, what the hell!" Where did that even come from? How did he know? How did he find out? Oh God, what must he be thinking of him now! So many questions raced through his mind.

"Eren…" Levi pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. "I'm your professor and you're my student."

"I don't care!" Eren was almost yelling now, his fists clenched hard. There was a long pause, before Levi finally muttered, while not looking at him:

"I think you should leave."

Eren got up, his nails digging painfully into his palm, but before he left, he turned around and made sure to look directly into Levi's eyes.  
"I'm gonna prove it to you, Levi. I'm gonna prove that I'm serious."

He said with all the determinedness he could muster and then he left, slamming the door a little unnecessary loud behind him.

The entire next day, Eren couldn't think of anything else than how he would prove to Levi that this wasn't just a feeble crush. Frenchclass was a nightmare. He spent the entire time staring at his notes, trying to avoid looking at Levi. He didn't even notice the quizzical glance from Armin.

At lunch time, he stared at his plate, his appetite completely gone. He felt so lost.. almost empty. Why was this happening? Why, dammit! He'd been so close, he couldn't loose him now. He had to bite his lip, to not scream out in frustration.  
He was not some kind of kid, goddammit!  
And how had he found out? How long had he known? If he'd known all along, why didn't he say something sooner? It was all so fucking frustrating!

"Eren." Mikasa's voice broke into his thoughts and he looked up to see her and Armin staring concerned at him.

"You're bleeding." She said. Eren touched his lip and noticed that he'd bit so hard, he'd drawn blood.

"Oh.."

"Are you alright?" Armin asked. "You've been acting strange all day…"

"I'm fine." He muttered, but he could tell they weren't buying it. He sighed. To be honest, he was sick of hiding things and keeping everything to himself and he was too fucking tired to come up with an excuse.  
"Ok…" He started, looking down at his hands. He paused, thinking of how he would word his feelings. But this was the two people he trusted and loved the most in the world. He was sure they would be supportive no matter what.

"There's someone that I like… I guess. I just found out that he knows that I like him, but he doesn't like me back and… and I don't know what to do."

They were all quiet for a while, before Armin broke the silence.

"I assume you're not going to tell us who it is?"

Eren shook his head. "I can't."  
Armin just smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Maybe you should forget about him." Mikasa said and it sounded more like an order than a suggestion. Eren rolled his eyes.

"It's not that simple."

"He's not worth your time."

"Oh, spare me, Mikasa!" He groaned and she frowned.

"Fine. But if he hurts you, he's dead."

"Yeah yeah." Eren just waved her off.

"Eren.." Armin broke in. "I don't know what you should do, but maybe you can ask someone else?"

Eren thought about that. He looked around and thought about the couples he knew. There was Bertholdt and Reiner, but he felt like he didn't know them well enough to ask. Then there was Christa and Ymir, but there was no way in hell he was asking Ymir for dating advice. Christa was nice, but she didn't really seem like the type to make the first move. Connie? No way. He was pretty sure he had a creepy sexdoll or something, with a name and all, cause he had never seen him date anyone. And Sasha..? He wasn't even sure if she dated at all. Annie? To be honest, he was kind of scared of her.  
He sighed in defeat as it seemed Jean and Marco was his best option.  
_

"I can't do it.."

"You have to."

"But.."

"What other choice do you have?"

"Can't I just-"

"Don't be a pussy, Eren."

Eren was bright red, when Mikasa shoved him over to the table where Jean, Marco Connie and Sasha was sitting, like usual and he cleared his throat nervously.

"Uh h-hey guys.." He greeted them, and they all just looked questioning at him.

"Uh.. Jean, Marco… I kind of need your help… DUDE WHAT THE FUCK!"  
Jean, who was sitting with his back towards them and turned around with the creepiest grin he had ever seen, looking completely crazy.

"What is it, Eren?" He said and it send a cold shiver down his spine.

"Dude, quit it, I really need your help here!"

"Jean, be nice." Marco muttered and kicked him under the table. He then smiled kindly at the three of them and said: "Ignore him. So what's up?"

"Erh…" He hesitated and took a deep breath as they sat down. "Please don't laugh but… I need dating advice." Jean laughed quite loudly and Marco kicked him again.

"Please continue."

"Eren has a crush." Mikasa butted in and Eren glared at her.

"Mikasa!"

"You were taking too long."  
He groaned and Connie and Sasha beamed excitedly at him.

"Who is it?!" Sasha asked.

"I can't say.."

"Aw, come on, Eren!" Connie complained.

"No, I can't!" They kept pestering him for a while, until surprisingly Jean, broke in:

"Guys! He doesn't want to say, ok!"

"Ugh fine.." Connie and Sasha grunted.

"Ok, so you got a crush, so what?" Jean pressed on.

"Uh well… So he knows that I like him, but he doesn't like me back… and I just don't know what to do."

There was a pause and everyone at the table stared at him. Armin's eyes flickered nervously from Eren to everyone else.

"I didn't know you were into dudes.." Connie finally said. Eren paused. He hadn't even realized that he had just kind of come out as gay to his friends.

"Well… I guess I'm kind of gay, so horay! I'm out of the closet! Now will you help me or not?"

"What?" said Jean.

"Oh." Said Connie.

"Well then…" said Sasha.

"Uh.. congrats?" said Marco.

Eren rolled his eyes and waved them all off.  
"Yeah yeah, but guys, I really need your help here!"

"Ok, ok. Well if you really like him, have you tried just asking him out?" Marco suggested kindly.

"No, I can't do that."

"Why not?" Asked Sasha, tilting her head a little.

"It's… compelicated."

"Well, clearly what you should to is by him loads of gifts. I know that would win me over." Connie stated with a triumphant grin.

"Oh! And food!" Sasha chimed in.

"Guys, I'm serious here!" Eren pleaded desperately. Suddenly, Jean broke in, who had barely said anything this whole time.

"Eren. This guy is really important to you isn't he?" He said and everyone turned to him.

Eren sighed deeply. "Yeah."

"Then show him so, goddammit! Fight for him. Don't take no for an answer. Prove to him that if he don't pick you, he's missing out!"

He hated to admit it, but it was actually pretty sound advice. There was a pause, before he nodded to Jean.

"Thanks man." Jean just nodded back.

The next week, Eren did everything he could to get Levi's attention. He made sure to "accidentally" bump into him and stroke his hand along his side every time they passed in the hallway, he texted him a shitload, even though he never replied and in French class… well let's just say that the professor's eyes rarely were on any other than him.  
And every day, Levi seemed to get more and more angry. He yelled at students who disobeyed him or didn't pay attention and slammed the books hard on his desk whenever he entered class. He even threw a piece of chalk at someone once.

By Friday, Eren was quite satisfied at how worked up he had gotten Levi and proceeded in French class with his usual tactic. He buttoned down his shirt a bit, because it was "hot" and fanned himself lightly with a sheet of paper. He ran his fingers through his hair, chewed on his pencil, licked his lips and bit down on his bottom lip and he did all of this, while determinedly holding eye contact with the short, angry man. Suddenly, a little early for class to end, Levi slammed his ruler down on the desk, the smack ringing through the room and causing a deafening silence.

"Jaeger. My office, now." He ordered in a raised voice.  
Eren didn't know whether he should feel triumphant or be nervous.

The second the door closed behind them as they marched into Levi's office, he grabbed Eren's shirt and slammed him into the wall.

"You Brat! Who do you think you are showing up to my class, looking at me like that!"  
Eren stared at him, his eyes wide and his heart pounding like crazy against his ribcage.

"You could at least wait till after class to give me that dirty-ass look and lick your lips and…"  
He trailed off. Eren had subconsciously licked his lips at the mentioning of it. They both stared at each other's lips in an intense silence only broken by their breathing and then suddenly, before he knew what was happening they slammed against each other, kissing fiercely. His heart stopped. Nothing else in the world existed, except Levi's hands tangling in his hair and roaming over his body... Levi's lips against his own, Levi's warm tongue in his mouth dancing with his own. The best thing about Levi's mouth was that it didn't taste anything in particular. The only way it could be described was that is tasted… Levi. Was this even real? All this time that Eren had crushed on him and longed after him and dreamed about him and now they were making out in his office? Driven by the passion, Eren gripped his waist tightly and flipped them around so Levi was pressed against the wall.

"fucking brat.." He breathed against his lips, but at the same time wrapped a leg around his own. Eren instinctively grinded up against him and Levi grabbed his ass, pulling him closer. Levi had ripped off his collar and was unbuttoning his own shirt while they were kissing and Eren couldn't help moving his hands over his firm chest, feeling his muscles. Breaking apart to catch his breath, he started kissing and licking down his neck and Levi tugged at his hair.

Somehow they had ended up by the desk, Eren sitting on it, while Levi kissed passionately. Suddenly, he pulled him to his feet, turned him around and then with his hand on his neck, shoved him down in a bent-over position.  
"Ah!" Eren let out a moan when his cheek hit the desk hard.

"You should have forgotten about me while you had the chance." He heard Levi mutter behind him and Eren smiled satisfied. His eyes widened slightly when he felt the others hard crotch press against his ass. Slowly sliding a hand down his pants, Levi leant over him and whispered in his ear.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Eren?"  
He had never heard Levi say his name in that voice before. Low and deep and… intimate. It sent a spark through his body. He wanted to yell 'do it already!' but instead whispered:

"Yes.. Do it."  
And Levi obliged, by pulling his pants and boxers down. He could hear him spit in his hand and gasped when he felt his cold fingers right _there_… touching him, stroking his entrance. Another gasp escaped him when Levi pressed in a finger… _entering him. _It was a weird feeling, but it felt good. _So good! _He pushed the finger in slowly, teasingly, pressing against his insides. Another finger slipped in and Eren shut his eyes, enjoying the touch. Even though it was good, it still felt weird, but then, he hit a spot that was like a lightning through his body.

"AH!" He moaned out.

"L-Levi… feels so good." He huffed and the other pressed more into the spot. After a while of teasing with his fingers, Levi pulled them out and Eren could hear him unbuckle his belt.

"You've never done this before, have you?" He murmured against his ear and Eren shook his head, breathing heavy. With a swift movement, Levi opened a desk drawer and pulled out lube and a condom. He kept that in his _office?! _  
Seconds later he shivered, feeling the cold lube at his entrance and then, grabbing his hips with both hands, Levi pushed into him slowly. The pain was incredible and Eren grabbed the edges of the desk tightly. Pushing in a bit more, Eren felt tears welling in his eyes and he had to bite his hand, to suppress a loud moan. He loved it. He loved that pain! He felt Levi pull out slightly when Eren stiffened and he quickly muttered:

"Don't stop!"

"Try to relax." Levi murmured, leaning over again and wrapping an arm around his chest.  
Eren tried to obey, taking a deep breath and breathing out slowly to relax his body and to his slight surprise, it helped. Levi slowly quickened the pace and eventually found a steady rhythm. Eren bit his hand almost to blood to suppress the moans. Eventually it was too much and he let out loud moans, clutching the desk. Levi tangled his fingers in his hair and gripped tightly as he increasingly started thrusting faster and deeper. When he hit the prostate again and thrust hard, Eren lost all control of his body. His mind spun and he could hear small moans, if you could call it that, escape Levi as well.

"Ah! Levi.." He huffed between gasps.

"Say my name again."

"Levi…" He whispered.

"Louder!" Levi demanded, pounging him hard.

"LEVI!" He moaned loudly and then Levi pulled his head back by his hair and with zero warning, he came inside him.

Eren bit his lower lip in pain, when Levi pulled out slowly. He collapsed onto the desk, his body heavy and tired, shaking slightly, but then Levi pulled him up and sat him down in the chair.

"Oh no, I'm not done with you yet."  
He pulled off the dirty condom and threw it in the trash, muttering "filthy" under his breath and zipped up his pants. Then he knelt down in front of Eren.

"L-Levi?" Eren huffed, but before he could register what was about to happen, Levi licked up the shaft of his dick slowly, from base to head and Eren threw his head back in pleasure. He licked and kissed his head for a while, sending shivers through his body, then he continued by covering his full length with his mouth, drooling saliva all over. Eren clutched the arms of the chair, clenching his teeth as Levi continued to lick and suck. Hesitantly, he reached out a trembling hand and tangled his fingers in Levi's hair. Levi didn't stop him and just continued to suck. He could feel his whole body starting to prickle with the familiar feeling building up inside him.

"L-Levi… I'm gonna…"

"Come for me, Eren." Levi murmured in his velvet voice as he looked up. Then, he locked his eyes on Eren's and proceeded to slowly deepthroat him without difficulty.  
"Ah!" That was too much for him. He gripped his hair tightly and splurted into his mouth. Levi swallowed without second thought and straightened up to wipe the saliva from his mouth. Eren fell heavily back in the chair, exhausted from letting out so much intense energy all at once.  
Smirking pleased, Levi gently cupped his cheek with his hand and said:

"You should probably take the rest of the day off." He then pressed a light, soft kiss to Eren's lips and even though Eren was exhausted, it still managed to make his stomach flutter.  
_

**French translation (In order of appearance):**

***You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen  
*Stay in my life please  
*Why did this happen**


	4. Trouble In Paradise

**4. Trouble In Paradise**

(warning: sexual content and slight bdsm)

After the shocking experience in Levi's office, Eren somehow managed to drag his heavy body back to his dorm room. He immediately fell into his bed in a dazed and blissful state of mind and at some point he must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew, Armin woke him up.

"Eren…" He said.

"Mh..?"

"You just disappeared... Are you alright? We were kind of worried about you." When he managed to focus his foggy eyes, Armin's blue eyes looked concerned down at him.

"Oh.. Yeah, I'm fine. I just felt a little sick, so I took the day off." Eren lied and turned to the side so Armin couldn't see his face and read him like an open book, like he always did.

"If you say so." Was his answer and luckily he left the topic after that.

Eren didn't go to school the next day in fear of people noticing how he walked… differently. You see, Eren didn't know a whole lot about sex. At least not gay sex. He'd watched some porn a couple of times like everyone else, sure and he would admit he had read a little bit about anal, just to know what to expect, but he had never expected his first time to be like this. He had no idea what an impact it had on his body and he silently thanked God or whatever deity there was that Levi had thought of using lube. So no, Eren was not going to risk school that day and if it wasn't for the fact that he was bored out of his mind and really missed his French Professor, he wouldn't have gone to Levi's either. He was kind of scared to face him, the paranoia creeping up on him once more. What if he regretted it? What if he didn't want to tutor him anymore? What if he never wanted to see him again? Well… as it turned out, it seemed he didn't have to worry about any of that.

As he, like always knocked on his door, it took Levi unusually long to open.

"Erh.. hi." Eren said awkwardly. He was so nervous, he almost felt sick. Levi just stared at him for a while, before he waved over his shoulder, gesturing for him to enter.

But as they were about to move into the living room like always, Levi suddenly stopped him, by slamming his hand on the wall, right next to his face. Eren froze startled, completely caught off guard.

"Eren.." He muttered, locking eyes with him and once more, he was helpless. That intense gaze of gray eyes burning into him was his biggest weakness and it made him weak in the knees.

"Y-yes?" Eren said and swallowed hard.

"About what happened… do you regret it?"

He swear he didn't blush at the question, but he couldn't help getting more than a little flustered when he remembered. However, he did not regret it for a second.

"No." He replied determinedly.

"Good." Levi said, and before he knew it, he grabbed his shirt and pushed him against the wall, kissing him hard. Eren was surprised for a split second, but it didn't take long for him to respond. He gripped his waist and kissed him back fiercely. And as their lips moved passionately and hungry, he barely noticed as Levi pulled him into a room, until he was pushed down on a bed. He watched in awe as the man climbed on top of him, positioning himself with a leg on each side. He then leaned in so close he could feel his breath against his ear and Eren held his breath when he felt his hand very slowly slide up his shirt.

"Eren…" He murmured so quiet it was almost a whisper and it sent shivers down his spine.

"Was I really your first?" He said and grabbed his wrists, pinning his arms over his head. Eren inhaled a sharp gasp. He had tried sex with girls before, but as he realized it didn't work for him, he had stopped trying. So in a way.. Levi kind of was his first.

"F-First man." He managed to breathe out and Levi chuckled deeply.

"And you're ok with that?" Eren nodded. He couldn't be more ok with it.

"You can do whatever you want with me."

"Heh.. You're gonna regret saying that." He murmured and with swift, skillful hands, he quickly removed the red plaid shirt he was wearing and the t-shirt underneath and then pinned his arms once more. Eren swallowed his dry throat as he watched Levi slowly pull off his belt and wrapped it tight around his wrists, binding his hands. He proceeded to slowly unbutton his own shirt and Levi Rivaille's firm, naked chest being revealed bit by bit was so incredibly hot, Eren had to resist the temptation to run his hands over it. Finally, removing the shirt completely, he folded it up and wrapped it around Eren's eyes as a blindfold. It was both thrilling and scary to not be able to see what was going on, but he made no attempt to remove it. He left himself completely in Levi's mercy. He shivered as he felt the man's warm lips at his neck, kissing, licking and biting lightly. He continued to kiss and lick over his collarbone, down his chest, then stomach… Eren held his breath as he moved lower and lower, but then he stopped.

"Do you remember the French I taught you, Eren?" He murmured against the skin, causing him to tighten the muscles.

"What..?" Eren breathed.

"Je suis la pute de Levi." He stated. Eren was confused. Why did he bring that up now?

"Say it."

Eren repeated the words.

"You have no idea what it means, do you?"

What? Didn't it mean _I'm Levi's student_? That's what he'd told him. He was quiet as he desperately tried to figure out the meaning of the words, until Levi said:

"It means _I am Levi's whore._"

"O-oh…" Eren felt his cheeks getting hotter. Now he felt stupid. He could have just googled it! That was a fucking unfair trick. Wait, had everything Levi taught him been something dirty?!

"W-what about _J'aime faire baiser dans le- mf.." _He asked, but was interrupted with a hand over his mouth.

"Sssh. Don't you know you shouldn't speak unless spoken to?"

He merely nodded in response.

"Do you want me to make you feel good, Eren?" Eren swallowed and nodded again. There was a pause and he could hear some rustling around, wondering what he was doing, he heard a match being lit and later, a short, burning pain as something dripped on his chest. Candlewax? He could feel the endorphin rush through his body as he continued to drip a slow trail down his chest and it actually felt really fucking good. It stopped at the hem of his jeans and Eren held his breath as Levi opened them and slowly pulled off his pants and underwear.

"Hah-" He let out a breath as Levi stroke down his hardened length. His body twitched as he continued to stroke, but then there was a pause. Rustling of clothing told him that he was taking off his own clothing and sure enough.. He arched his back letting out a shaky breath, as Levi leant over him and their dicks rubbed against each other. His lips suddenly crushed against Eren's, and he just couldn't lay still anymore. He hooped his arms around the other's neck and leaned into the kiss eagerly, enjoying his warm tongue in his mouth. Wrapping an arm around his back, Levi sat them up slowly and lifted him onto his lap. There was a pause where Levi reached for something and then he twitched slightly as his fingers, covered with cold lube pressed into his entrance. Eren rested his forehead on Levi's shoulder as he pushed in deeper, pressing against his insides.

"Ah!" It didn't take long before he found his prostate and pressed into the spot.

"Hah… Levi.." Eren huffed, as he clung to his shoulder. "I want you inside me."

Suddenly, Levi pulled out his fingers and slid off his blindfold, before he tossed him back down on the bed. The sight of his built chest with his strong arms, leaning over and his intense eyes burning into his, with black strings of hair hanging over his eyes, was the hottest thing he had ever seen and he couldn't help himself. He placed his hands behind his neck, gripping his hair, and pulled him in for a kiss. Levi kissed him back eagerly, before he suddenly grabbed his thigh and propped up his leg on his shoulder, then slowly pushed inside him.

"Ngh!" Eren bit his lip to suppress a moan from the pain and threw his head back. Levi paused and he remembered what he had told him before about relaxing, so he took a breath, exhaling slowly and it helped, just like before. Levi repeated the motion and quickly found a steady rhythm, but it was not enough. Eren wanted to feel all of him, his whole length.

"I want you deeper.." He whispered and the other male obeyed by pushing deeper in, until he hit the g spot.

"Ah!" Eren threw his head back with a gasp as the familiar pleasure shot through him like a lightning bolt. Levi quickly got the idea and started to pound hard into him and each time he hit the spot, it caused Eren's body to jerk from the sensation. He did not hold back the moans now and the tension quickly built up in his body. Levi started to kiss and suck lightly at the inside of his thigh and stroke over his throbbing erecting, making him twitch. He was at his limit..

"Levi I'm close…" He whispered and he responded by pumping him firm, keeping pressure on the base, and Eren couldn't hold it in anymore. With a moan, he arched his back up and then released into his hand. It didn't take long for Levi to follow as he continued to pound into him and with a muffled groan "Ngh!" and he came inside him.  
He pulled out slowly and they both fell onto the bed, breathing heavily.

They lay there for a couple of minutes, Levi resting his head on Eren's chest, but then, Levi suddenly sat up.

"Come on, let's take a shower."

"What? Can't we just lay here for a bit.." Eren pleaded, feeling tired.

"Ew, no. I feel filthy." Was Levi's reply and he dragged Eren out of bed and into the bathroom. He wasn't complaining though, because taking a shower with Levi was wonderful. The feeling of just holding him close, while the hot water streamed down his neck was incredibly comfortable and warming. They washed each other's bodies and hair and Eren got a smack in the head when he bent down a little for Levi to wash his.

Afterwards, they went back to bed. Eren borrowed one of Levi's shirts and they crept under the covers. This was amazing. More than Eren could ever have hoped for. But at the same time, he wanted more. He wanted to show Levi how much he appreciated him and take him on amazing dates and show him off to the world. He wanted Levi to be his and only his.

"Levi..?" He muttered quietly against his hair.

"Hm?"

"Will you go on a date with me?"

There was a pause and then:

"No."

Eren was a bit surprised, having honestly thought he'd say yes after everything they'd just done.

"What why?"

"I don't do dates. And you're just a brat."

He was disappointed, but he knew there was no use arguing, so with a sigh, he let it go. Feeling really tired and comfortable in Levi's arms, Eren felt more and more relaxed and eventually, he fell asleep.

The days were the same after that. Subtle flirting at school, stealing glances and touches in the hallways when no one was looking and then study sessions later. And the study sessions… let's just say they didn't get much studying done.  
It was getting harder to hide their relationship from Armin, but he didn't ask, so Eren assumed he didn't know, or he might just respect his privacy. Either way, again thank God Armin was his roommate.

Yes, the days were wonderful and Eren felt happier than he'd ever been in his life. To be honest, he felt like a lovesick school girl in a bad romance movie and it was embarrassing. But he had never been in love before.. not like this at least. He had crushes, sure, but this was entirely different. He thought about Levi at all times and sometimes even surprised himself, by not noticing he had been thinking about him. It was weird how they always saw each other at school, but still, he missed him so much it physically hurt and all he wanted was to shove him into a cupboard and make out with him.  
He kept asking him out, every time he was at his place and he always got a no and he was starting to get kinda pissed, maybe even slightly offended. Why did he hate the idea of going out with him so much? He wasn't that bad, was he? He didn't quite understand it, until one day, he overheard something that made him understand.

It was at school and Eren was just about to round a corner, on his way to biology, when he heard some voices.

"Erwin, you don't understand…" Levi? Who was he talking to..

"Seriously Levi, a student? I really hope you know what you're doing, cause I don't want you to end up losing your job." Was that... vice principal Erwin Smith?

"Loose my job how exactly? It's not fucking illegal."

"You know damn well that if the wrong people get to know about this, they will stop at nothing to get you fired."

"…" It was quiet for a while and Eren resisted the urge to peek at them as he listened on full alert.

"Look… You're a good friend and you've been here a long time. I just don't want you gone."

"I know."

"Just be careful, ok?"

He could barely hear it, but Levi sighed. "Yeah yeah."

Confused and a little stunned, Eren headed to biology, not really knowing what to make of the conversation he had overheard. He found Armin who smiled at him and he sat down, not really listening to Hanji's lecture about cells or something. What had Mr. Smith meant when he said he could lose his job? He thought this was ok.. A little weird maybe, but perfectly legal. A couple of minutes in, Armin bumped his arm and shoved a note over to him. He was never one to talk in lectures.

"What's up?" The note said.

Eren just smiled and shrugged his shoulders dismissively and Armin didn't question it any further. He couldn't drag Armin into this. He probably suspected something was going on already. He couldn't tell how much he had guessed though and he wasn't even sure if he wanted to know.

After class, when almost all of the students had left and Eren, Armin and a few others where the only ones heading out, Hanji stopped him.

"Hey, Eren." She said as she came over to them.

"Can I talk to you? In my office?"

Eren was a bit surprised, but he nodded.

"Oh.. Of course."

Hanji shared an office with two others, but they weren't there at the time. Her desk was filled with stacks of papers and old coffee cups and Eren thought at the back of his mind that Levi would have hated how messy it was and cleaned it up immediately.

"Coffee?" Hanji offered as she headed over to the coffeemachine and gestured for him to sit down.

"Oh uh.. sure." Tea. Levi always offered tea and lately he had drunk tea so much that he was actually starting to crave it. Hanji made two cups, and sat them down on the desk, before she took her own seat.

"So.." She started as she sipped the coffee.

"Am I failing biology?" Eren blurted out. He just had to ask. He'd been so hung up in Levi lately, that his grades had started dropping.

"What? No, not at all." Hanji said and chuckled, then her expression turned serious.

"It's.. It's about Levi."

Eren could feel the blood draing from his face and he froze.

"W-What about him?" He managed to stutter, trying not to sound too nervous, but it was no use. Hanji studied him for a while, her eyes peaking over her square glasses and her brown hair hanging over her face, then she sighed.

"There really is no easy way to say this, so I'm just gonna hop right to it. Are you dating Levi?"

Eren thought he was gonna have a panic attack. His own heartbeat was so fast and loud in his ears that it blocked out everything else. His palms were sweaty, he couldn't breathe.. the air was caught up in his lungs.

"Breathe, son!" Hanji suddenly said, shaking his shoulder and he snapped out of it and inhaled a big gulp of air, then exhaled it slowly.

"Relax! It's not my place to judge."

Now he was embarrassed. He dropped his gaze to his lap, to hide his embarrassment and clutched his knees. The way she said 'judge' made it sound like she was judging him silently. He knew it was weird ok? Levi was 31, he was 19, but he didn't care. To be honest it wasn't even that big of a difference. He had heard of couples with bigger age gaps. He loved Levi for who he was, not his age. It didn't matter. None of that stupid, shallow shit mattered to him.

"How did you know?" Was all he said, muttering to his lap.

"Well, it's actually kind of obvious, the way you two look at each other in the hallways."

He swallowed hard. "Oh.."

"But like I said, relax. I don't care if you're dating your professor. Actually I'm happy for you, but believe it or not, I care about Levi."

This surprised him a little bit and he didn't know what to say to that.

"We have been working together for many years and I consider him my friend." She went on. "But I just have to give you a heads up."

She paused and muttered something under her breath that sounded like "he's gonna kill me for saying this". Eren just listened in silence. He didn't know where this was going, or what to think, but he was starting to get alittle scared. Hanji took a breath and straightened her glasses and then looked up at Eren.

"Look, Eren… Levi has been hurt a lot in the past. I'm not gonna go into detail, because it's not really any of my business, but that's why he's so cold and reserved now. He locked himself in and to be honest, you're the first person I've seen him actually interested in, in God knows how long."

Eren's mouth fell slightly open. He didn't know what to say to this either. He wondered who on this sick fucked up planet could have hurt Levi, because he could never imagine him hurt or heartbroken and it broke his own heart just thinking _that _was the cause for his cold attitude. He felt anger boil up inside him and he clenched his fists.

"I would never hurt him."

"Good." Hanji said and smiled friendly. "Just be careful."

Suddenly, those same words, only spoken in a different voice, rang through his head. "Just be careful, ok?" It was what the vice principal had said to Levi earlier that day. And suddenly it hit him. Eren was being so selfish and he didn't even realize the risks Levi took for him. The risk of getting hurt yet again, the risk of being ridiculed, the risk of losing his job… and all Eren did was pester him to go out with him on a date. Levi was so amazing and incredible and strong and smart and talented and beautiful and he deserved better. He deserved so much better than an angsty college kid.

It wasn't fair.


	5. Sacrifice

Eren had realized that he liked Levi enough to put his needs in front of his own. He might even love him, but he would never admit to that. Not yet anyway. Right now, it was just a quiet whisper in the back of his mind. But knowing that Levi deserved a lot more than an angsty teenager, he realized that he would have to stop seeing him, and it was too painful to break up with him in a gentle way, or cut him out little by little, so the only way he could do it was to ignore him completely. It was hard, since he saw him every day at school, but he managed somehow. He stopped coming to his place for studying, and he endured French classes, by clenching his fists hard and ignoring eye contact. Instead, he focused all his energy on studying, to get his grades up a little. But it was hard. Every day, he missed him more. He missed his lips on his mouth, his hands on his body, even the smallest things, like when he made him earl gray tea, because green tea was for hippies or when he snapped his fingers in front of his face, to snap him out of a daydream. But it was worth it. Because now he could leave him alone and he would find someone else, someone he deserved.

Some days after he'd first started ignoring him, Eren was standing in line in the dining hall, his shoulders heavy and his eyes hollow. As he sighed heavy, he noticed Bertholdt was standing in line in front of him.

"Oh hi, Bertl. I didn't see you there." He spoke absentmindedly.

The tall basketball player turned around and looked down at Eren.

"Oh, hi Eren. How're you doing?"

"Oh you know… could've been better."

He nodded quietly, understandingly, as he looked over him.

"Rough week?"

"You could say that."

He nodded again and after awkwardly biting his lip and breaking out a sweat, he asked:

"Hey, do you wanna sit with us?" Eren glanced over to the table, where Reiner and Annie were talking about something. He didn't know them that well, but to be honest, he was getting tired of always hanging with Armin and Mikasa, because they always asked what was up or if he was ok and he was sick of making up excuses. So he shrugged.

"Sure."

They got their food before long and went to sit down with the others. Bertholdt shot Reiner a look and he nodded, seemingly catching on. Annie just looked as uninterested as always.

"Hey Eren! Are you uh… are you alright?" Reiner said as he sat down and Eren groaned. Jesus Christ, was it that obvious?

"Fucking dandy, Reiner."

"Is it about the guy you like?" Bertholdt asked out of nowhere and Eren froze.

"Wha- how did you know about that?! Did Jean tell you?"

Bertholdt looked nervously over to Reiner, who explained: "Connie, actually. But it's actually kinda obvious." At this, Eren raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I called it from the moment I saw you. Although I thought you would've gone for Armin…"

"Ok, Reiner. I'm just gonna stop you right there. Armin and I are just friends. Best friends. Childhood friends actually. In fact, I sort of consider him my brother, so please don't suggest we're dating ever again."

"Ok, ok! I was just saying you look pretty close.."

"Ugh.."

"If not Armin, then who is it?" Annie suddenly asked and they all looked to her.

"I uh… I can't say" He said and stared down in his plate. No matter what, no one could know. The three of them looked between each other and Reiner sighed, putting down his drink.

"Look, we get it, alright?"

"Really?" Eren said, raising an eyebrow. He found that hard to believe, because how could anyone understand his situation?

"Yeah. You're protecting the guy, right?"

"Well… I guess."

"So then what's the problem?"

Eren hesitated, before he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He might as well talk about it, since he was fucked anyway. And these three people would be as good as any.

"Have you ever really wanted someone, and wanted to be with them so bad, but you just… can't? Like you feel you're not worthy of the person?" He started and Bertholdt smiled shyly as he took Reiner's hand in his own.

"I have, actually." Reiner smiled back at him and rubbed his thumb over his hand.

"Well, there you go. He deserves so much better than me.." He hung his head, unable to see the look on their faces, feeling ashamed. They were all quiet for a while, trying to figure out what to say, probably thinking he was pathetic, until suddenly Annie spoke:

"Weak." She muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"So you're just giving up? And stay away from him, just assuming he doesn't want you? That's weak. I thought you were more of a fighter."

"Yeah! I mean, that's up for him to decide, right?" Bertholdt agreed and Eren couldn't help feeling kind of motivated by their words. After all, if Levi didn't want him, he would say so right?

"I guess.. Thanks, guys."

"Don't look down on yourself so much, man!" Reiner added and Eren just nodded. He decided he was done with lunch, not feeling very hungry and gathered everything on the tray, but before he left, he suddenly remembered:

"Oh, and sorry I missed your game, Bertl! I totally forgot!" He said, with a slight blush spreading over his cheeks. The thought 'I was too busy fucking my teacher' was clear in his head.

"Don't worry about it. Maybe next game, you can bring your mystery crush?" He said, Eren blushing deep red. Did Bertl just… wink at him? _Bertholdt Hoover? _

"Uh.. yeah." He just said awkwardly and left before things could get anymore awkward.

"Oh and Eren!" Bertholdt called after him and got up from the table to catch up with him.

"Uh I just… I know I'm probably not your best option, but i-if you ever need to talk to someone, you know about anything… Y-You can talk to me."

Eren had to smile at that, feeling genuinely moved that the big, sweaty guy wanted to help him so bad.

"Thanks, Bertl." He said and patted his forearm. "You know, you're pretty alright."

When he caught up with Armin and Mikasa later, they called him out on why he didn't sit with them at lunch, Mikasa was pissed and Armin more concerned. He explained it with something that he just wanted to talk to Bertl and Reiner for once, since he never talked to them. It seemed like they bought it. He spent the rest of the day pondering how he should contact Levi again. It would be too lame to just text and too awkward to call.. so he ended up showing up at his apartment like a normal study session. He stood there in front of his door for at least 20 minutes, wondering if he should knock or turn on his heal and run. Finally he knocked and when the door opened he was met by a fist crushing into his face and he fell back, clutching his bleeding nose.

"You have some nerve showing up here." Levi growled through clenched teeth, glaring down at him.

"I know." Eren said as he got to his feet, hissing in pain. "But Levi, please hear me out, I-"

Out of nowhere, Levi interrupted him by bursting out in a manic laughter. Eren stared at him with wide, green eyes, not really believing what was happening. That was the first time he had ever heard Levi laugh and it scared him. That could not be a good thing.

"HAHAHA! HEAR YOU OUT?!" He almost shouted. "You've been ignoring me for a week, Eren!"

"I know, but-"

"You know, first I thought you were sick, but then I saw you at school and thought maybe he's freaking out or whatever, but then you wouldn't even look at me in classes and for a second there, I must say I really thought better of you, Eren."

Eren stared at him not knowing what to say, but his legs instinctively took a step closer on their own.

"I knew this would happen. You know, I gave you your cue to get the fuck out of my life, before this happened, but no. You insisted on fucking everything up for me. I thought you actually cared about me for a while, but you're just like every other horny teenager looking for the best piece of ass to fuck and leave, just like that."

Finally, he understood. Levi was hurt. _Levi fucking Rivaille was hurt and it was his fault. _  
Before he could say anything else, Eren pushed him into the hallway, slamming the door behind him and then, pushed Levi against the wall, only to kiss him hard.

"Mf-" Their lips slammed together, moving hungrily and Levi gripped his hair tight, but then he pushed him away and punched him once more in the jaw.

"No! Don't you fucking _dare_, you shitty brat!"

"Levi!" Eren shouted to stop him before he said anything else, and he did. His raging scowl disappeared and he stared at Eren. This was the first time Eren had ever raised his voice at him.

"I _did _care about you! I still do! But you're so fucking great and smart and gorgeous and _amazing _and I'm just a shitty brat, like you said! I don't deserve you! I'm _nothing _compared to you!"

Levi stared at him for a long while, his mouth hanging slightly open and then it seemed like he caught on to something Eren didn't understand and he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. He exhaled slowly and then muttered:

"Hanji said something, didn't she?"

Eren looked down, unable to look at him. It was too humiliating, so he just nodded.

"Jesus Christ, that was _years _ago!" Levi exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"I'm a grown man, I can take care of myself! Who does she think she is, my mom?! It'll take more than a fucking brat to break me, goddammit."

"Levi." Eren interrupted him and moved closer. Levi stopped when his back hit the wall and inhaled sharply. Everything he had said had made Eren's heart pound faster and he just knew that by now, it would be impossible to stay away.

"I need to know… do you hate me now?" He murmured, inches from his lips.

"Just shut up." Levi muttered and then grabbed a hold of his shirt, bringing their lips together. It was a fucking relief to finally kiss him like this again after days of missing him and longing for him and thinking he wasn't good enough. Now he knew Levi really wanted him as well and he knew there was no way, he could hold back now. Their clothes were removed without thinking, leaving them scattered all over the apartment and before they knew it, they had ended up in the bedroom. They lay entangled with each other, kissing, licking, touching, just feeling each other's bodies, when Levi positioned himself on top of Eren, straddling him.

"Eren." He whispered. "I want you inside me."

Eren almost choked and his eyes went wide with surprise.

"Wha- Are you sure?"

"Yes, just shut up." He said determined and pushed his shoulders down into the bed. Then, he slowly lowered himself down, pushing his dick inside him.

"Ah!" Eren threw his head back, shutting his eyes tight and had to bite his hand to suppress loud moans. It was the most incredible thing he had ever felt. So much better than girls, so much better than anything. It was so tight and warm, and holy shit-  
Levi started moving his hips up and down, riding him and Eren clutched his thighs, digging his nails into the skin.

"Holy shit Levi!"

"Shut up." He demanded in a breathless voice, but it was too much. He absolutely couldn't hold back, so he flipped them around, positioning Levi on his back and thrust into him.

Levi gripped the sheets and bit his lower lip, refusing to moan, though a muffled: "Shit!" escaped him. Eren tried to mimic what Levi had done with him that felt so damn good, and judging by the way his body shook slightly and how hard he was biting his lips, he was doing it right. He reached his out to stroke over his chest and down his torso, rubbing over his hard erection and it was all driving him crazy. The feeling of Levi under his hand… his back pressed against his chest, the smell of his jet black hair, the feeling of thrusting inside him. It was intoxicating.

It didn't take long for either of them to come in an explosion of pleasure, Eren first, filling him up with cum and Levi right after. They both fell back heavy on the pillow, breathing heavy and Eren felt so great and so happy that he wanted to laugh.

"Wow Levi…" He breathed. "I didn't know you secretly liked being dominated."

"Oh my God, shut up." Levi hissed and shoved a pillow in his face. Eren laughed and Levi sat up in the bed.

"Come on, let's take a shower." He said and took Eren's hand, leading him into the bathroom.

When they got back into bed after showering and Levi sat on the edge of the bed, Eren thought he had never looked more beautiful. The moonlight now pressing through the window, shimmered in his wet, black hair that dripped water down his back. He watched the water drops sail down his smooth, fair, perfect skin, all the way down to his hips and onto the bed covers.

"I love you…" He had whispered the words, before he even realized what was coming out of his mouth and he clapsed a hand over his lips. Levi turned to look quizzically at him.

"What?"

"Nothing!" He hastily insisted. "I said nothing!"

"Did you just say you love me?"

Shit. It was too late to take it back now, wasn't it? He looked around the room, desperate something that would save him. Like a perfectly good excuse appearing out of nowhere, but of course, nothing came to his mind. Ok, just be a man and stand for your word. He told himself and bit his lip, before he replied:

"I… maybe?"

Levi stared at him for a while, his expression unreadable and then he chuckled low and ruffled his hair.

"Aw, aren't you cute."

Eren let out a sigh of relief. At least he wasn't mad. It was a good a reaction as any. He was so relieved and happy that they were together again, and this time, he would not give him up.

The evening grew into night, getting late and Eren knew that he couldn't stay. He only just managed to sneak into their dormitory at one in the morning. He hoped and was almost certain that Armin would be asleep, so when he slipped in the door to their room, to see him reading a book in his bed, he almost jumped.

"What the-! Shit, Armin, you scared me." He said, clutching a hand to his chest. Armin shut the book and looked up at him.

"You were out late."

Eren gulped nervously. "Uh… yeah."  
Armin sighed and swung his legs over the side of the bed, then patted the space beside him, indicating for Eren to sit down. Shit. This felt like having a serious talk with your parents and to be honest, it was kind of the same thing. Eren nervously went to sit down and wondered what he was going to say.

"Eren, I need to ask you something." He said seriously and put an arm around his shoulders.

"O..k?"

There was a pause, where it looked like Armin was building up the courage to ask, but then he let out a breath and looked at him.

"Ok, there is no easy way to ask this, so I'll be blunt. Are you dating Professor Rivaille?"

Eren nearly choked on air as he erupted into a bad coughing fit. When he finally recovered, after feeling like he had coughed up half of his entrails, he stared at Armin in shock.

"What?! Where did you get that idea?!" He said, playing oblivious. Armin sighed.

"Come on, Eren. I'm your best friend, you can tell me."

Eren bit his lip. He really wanted to... but it was difficult. But his blond childhood friend just watched him with kind blue eyes and he knew that if he could trust anyone with this, it was him.

"Ho… How did you know?" He said in a small voice, looking down at his lap.

"Well I mean… You suddenly got a quite big aptitude for French literature that you've never had before and you spend a lot of time at these "study sessions" ,coming back with hickies and… bite marks on your hand." Eren looked at his hand and noticed that he indeed had red bite marks on his hand. He had a nasty habbit on biting it when they had sex. He cleared his throat embarrassed and put his hands behind his back.

"And frankly, Eren.." Armin continued and bent his head down to force him to look at him. "The way you look at him makes you look like a lovesick puppy."

"O-Oh…" He muttered. There was another pause and Armin just waited patiently.

"Well.. I guess we're kind of dating." Eren muttered eventually and Armin smiled and nodded understandingly.

"You don't think it's weird?"

"Why would I think that? Love is love, and it is bliss. No matter appearance, or gender, or age gaps or anything superficial. And besides, it's not my place to judge. It's your choice."

At this Eren had to smile and he was actually relieved that he had told his friend, because it made the secret a little less heavy to carry.

"Thanks, Armin. I.. I don't say this enough, but you're the best friend anyone could have. Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Armin replied with a smile.


End file.
